nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Tortakazuflucht
Die Tortakazuflucht liegt im nordöstlichen Vol'dun auf einem Hochplateau, am südlichen Ende der Schleierküste, oberhalb der Finsterwaldbank. Hier haben sich die Tortollaner vom Stamm der Tortaka ein Refugium geschaffen. Beschreibung An der nordöstlichen Küste entlang des Flüsternden Felsen haben sich die Tortollaner in der Tortakazuflucht niedergelassen. Sie werden im Osten von den Naga sowie von schwindenden Vorräten und sehr großen Spinnen geplagt. Wenn ihr auch nur ein wenig unter Arachnophobie leidet, steht Vol'dun nicht allzu weit oben auf eurer Urlaubsliste. Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Vol’dun (06.08.2018) Die Tortakazuflucht bietet einen neutralen Flugpunkt ins nordöstliche Vol'dun und für Reisende ein Lager, wo sie ihren müden Beinen Ruhe gönnen können. Doch viel mehr können die Tortollaner hier nicht anbieten, denn die Naga haben sie zu Verbannten in ihrem eigenen Land gemacht. Sie kamen aus dem Meer thumb Die Tortollaner der Tortaka waren von den Naga aus ihrem kleinen Fischerdorf an der → Finsterwaldbank am Meer vertrieben worden. Zwar hatten sie sich in die Tortakazuflucht retten können, doch konnten sie nun weder fischen noch Krabben jagen und Torka fürchtete, dass sie nicht mehr lange überleben würden, wenn sie ihre Lagune nicht zurückbekamen. Doch die Tortollaner mussten auch erfahren, warum die Nage sie angegriffen hatten und wonach sie suchten. Mithilfe einer Seelenruferschriftrolle sollten die Champions der Horde es herausfinden. So erfuhren sie, dass die Naga dort nach dem Ring der Gezeiten suchten und Torka fürchtete, dass diese mit Verstärkung zurückkehren würden, um ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Er musste für dieses Problem eine dauerhaftere Lösung finden... Quest 110: Sie kamen aus dem Meer Die Weisheit des Ältesten Die Naga suchten an der Finsterwaldbank also nach einem machtvollen Artefakt, dem Ring der Gezeiten. Den Invasionsplänen zufolge ging er vor langer Zeit in einer Schlacht gegen Eraka no Kimbul, den großen Tigerloa, verloren. Der Tempel von Kimbul lag nicht weit von der Tortakazuflucht im Norden. Wenn der Loa damals stark genug war, die Naga zu besiegen, konnte er es vielleicht noch einmal tun. Torka musste dem Stamm berichten, was er erfahren hatte und brachte die Invasionspläne zum Ältesten Kuppaka. Als ältestes und weisestes Mitglied des Stammes würde er wissen, was zu tun war. Quest 110: Die Weisheit des Ältesten * Champion: Torka hat mich gebeten, das hier bei Euch abzuliefern. * Ältester Kuppaka sagt: Ich habe noch nie etwas vom Ring der Gezeiten gehört, aber er muss sehr mächtig sein, wenn Azshara eine Armee schickt, um ihn zu holen. Der verfallene Tempel Ältester Kuppaka sah Eraka no Kimbul als womöglich letzte Hoffnung der Tortaka gegen die Naga. Zwei des Stammes, Teehcha und Tulu, waren bereits vorausgegangen, um die Tempelruinen auszukundschaften. Sie sollten den Champions dabei helfen, mit dem Tigerloa Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wenn sich sein Geist noch im → Tempel von Kimbul befand, mussten die Tortollaner ihm unbedingt von ihrer Not berichten. Quest 110: Der verfallene Tempel * Ältester Kuppaka sagt: Hier werden wir nicht mehr lange sicher sein. * Ältester Kuppaka sagt: Der Tempel liegt in Trümmern, aber er könnte uns trotzdem Schutz bieten, wenn der Loa uns nur annimmt. Krabbenfangen thumb Die Tortollaner saßen hier fest und hatten kaum Nahrung und Vorräte. Die aggressiven Sethrak kontrollierten das Land im Westen und die boshaften Naga die Gewässer im Osten. Sie waren gefangen zwischen einer kargen Wüste und einem unwirtlichem Ozean. Ihre Vorräte waren so gut wie aufgebraucht und Churka fürchtete, dass ihr Stamm ohne Nahrung bald zugrunde gehen würde. Vielleicht aber konnten ja die Champions der Horde, wenn sie zur Lagune hinuntergingen, um dort die Naga zu töten, auf dem Rückweg mithilfe von Churkas Krabbenfalle eine paar Klemmklauenklacker fangen und mitbringen. Quest 110: Krabbenfangen NSCs Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Vol'dun